but that is not possible
by Alli Treman
Summary: francie gets a new boy, vaughn and will confess their true feelings, chaos ensues. we have the end!
1. green beans

Yeah, some of it's pretty unrealistic. I often have "what if" scenarios with the show and I need to let them out somehow.  
It occurs sometime after "Trust me"  
Nothing is mine, it's all ABC.  
  
--------------  
  
"Sydney! Sydney, you'll never believe it. I met someone!" Francie rushed excitedly into the room where Sydney was standing, sipping on a steaming mug of hot cocoa.   
  
Sydney smiled to hear the exciting news of her friend. "Wow, that's excellent! Tell me about him!"  
  
"His name is Zadrian. Isn't that such a unique name? He has blonde hair, and an amazing smile. I met him at the grocery store. We were both buying green beans!"  
  
"Francie, I am so happy for you." Sydney took another sip of her cocoa. "Are you going to go on a date or anything?"  
  
"Yes, we're going out on Saturday. I hope you'll be here when he comes to pick me up. I think you'll like him."  
  
"I'll do my best. You know how my job is."  
  
"Yeah, Sydney, when are you going to quit that job?"  
  
Sydney wasn't able to answer, because at that moment the phone rang. Francie turned around and reached for it. "Hello?"  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" asked the voice on the other end.  
  
"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number." Francie slammed the phone back down. "When are we going to change our phone number, Sydney!"  
  
"Was it Joey's Pizza again?" Sidney asked. Francie nodded. "I don't think it's that big of a deal. We can deal with it, if we changed our number, we'd have to give the new one out to everyone."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I have to get to work. I'm looking forward to meeting this Zadrian." Sydney wanted to add that she hoped he was better than Charlie, but didn't think that was appropriate.  
  
---  
  
Vaughn was waiting for Sydney in the warehouse when she arrived. Sydney loved the predictability in this. She knew that he would always be waiting there for her. She found this comforting, especially after his near drowning incident.  
  
Vaughn smiled. "Hello, Sydney."  
  
Sydney sat down. She began to explain to him the details of the cassette that Sloan wanted her to get in Spain, which had something pertaining to Sark's current plans. "The tape contains a code word. I'm to leave tomorrow."  
  
Vaughn nodded. "I have a couple things for you. First, is this mini tape player. When you obtain the cassette, I want you to play the codeword. Now, I have something else as well." He handed her the tiny cassette player and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small maroon ring box. Sydney felt her pulse quicken. Of course he wasn't going to propose to her, she knew that! But the mental image of him on his knees gazing up at her with those dazzling blue eyes was enough. She smiled. "What's that for?"  
  
He opened the box. "This ring contains a tiny recorder with enough space on it to record the password. When you play the tape, push the garnet down to record the code word."  
  
Sydney took the ring from the box. "Wow, it's nice. Is it real?"  
  
"Of course it's real, Sydney."  
  
She put it on. "It fits! How did you know my ring size?"  
  
Vaughn blushed. "Lucky guess!"  
  
--------------  
  
Well, that's all for now. If you want to know how Francie's new man is and if Sydney's mission in Spain goes well, please respond and I'll write more! 


	2. the mission

This chapter contains the first bit of action I've ever tried to write! So please be nice, but tell me what you think, and I'll write the next chapter.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sydney wore a curly dark red wig and a shiny lavender dress. The ring dazzled on her finger as she entered the party. Techno music with a solid beat drummed into her ears. How come these parties are always so much the same, she wondered. A man with salt-and-pepper hair watched her as she grabbed a drink. Sydney noticed, and waited for him to approach.   
  
"Hello, miss," said Salt-and-Pepper.  
  
Sydney didn't smile. "I'm not interested," she said matter-of-factly. Salt-and-Pepper walked away. She waited for him to turn his attention to something else. She set her drink on the counter, and walked into the hallway. The walls were beige, and lined with doors. The door at the second to the end was locked, and needed an ID card to get in. Sydney used the card Marshal had given her, and walked inside. She squeezed part of her violet tinted sunglasses and said, "I'm in." She looked around for the location of the tape. The cassette was in a locked drawer. She found the drawer, and picked open the lock. She reached in and pulled out the tape. She thought she heard footsteps in the distance. She dove under a nearby desk and put the tape into the player. The cassette player would search for a place where there was sound and begin playing there. As the tape fast-forwarded, the footsteps sounded closer. Finally the tape player clicked. She pressed down on the ring as the word "Destino" emitted from the tape player. It stopped. She pressed her sunglasses and said, "I've got it." She took the tape from the cassette player and dove out the window, just before Salt-and-Pepper entered the room.  
  
She got into the car with Dixon and handed him the tape. "Let's go."  
  
----  
  
Sydney didn't want to give the ring back to Vaughn the next day. After all, the ring had transmitted the code word to the CIA when it was recorded so they could process it before SD-6.   
  
"Good job, Sydney," Vaughn said as she entered the warehouse.  
  
Sydney smiled and pulled the ring off her finger, handing it to him. "it's such a pretty ring. I wish I could keep it."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's probably best if you don't. It could be traceable. And," Vaughn glanced away for a second, "Handlers shouldn't be giving out gifts."  
  
"But I've always liked the ones you've given me."  
  
Vaughn blushed, "Thank you." He paused and looked back up at Sydney. "There's a slight problem. We still don't know what the password is supposed to be used for. We need… well we need you to ask you mother."  
  
"She's not my mother."  
  
Vaughn nodded. "Right, Syd, I'm sorry. We need you to ask Derevco."  
  
Sydney looked down. She didn't want to speak to that woman. But she knew she would have to. Without looking up at Vaughn, she nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder and when she looked back up at him he said, "It will be okay. It will all be okay."  
  
To Sydney, those words of comfort meant so much. She embraced Vaughn, who held her back. At this point, she couldn't stop her tears. She buried her face in Vaughn's shoulder and let him stroke her hair.  
  
----  
  
Francie couldn't get Zadrian's dazzling smile out of her head. It popped up when she was eating, when she tried to work on the plans for her restaurant, and before she went to bed at night. He had been so warm and friendly. Was it possible she had found her true love? That was silly. She couldn't be thinking like this before they'd even gone out, but that smile! That smile was so incredible. 


	3. confession

Sorry I've been busy! Remember this story takes place after "Trust Me" so anything that has happened in the episodes after "Trust Me" should not be taken into account.  
--------------------  
  
Sydney found Irina sitting in her cell, back against the wall, eyes closed. Before Sydney could say a word, Irina's eyes opened and she stood up and approached Sydney silently.  
  
"The CIA has obtained the password. Can you tell me what it is used for?"  
  
Irina didn't hesitate to respond, "The password opens a safe near the base of Mont Blanc. Inside the safe is a Rambaldi box. The contents of the box are unknown because it cannot be opened. It is thought that the box may contain The Elixir of Life."  
  
"Thank you." Sydney turned to leave.  
  
"Sydney," said Irina.  
  
Sydney turned and Irina continued, "He likes you." But Sydney didn't respond. Instead, she turned back around and walked out.  
----  
  
It was Thursday, and Francie was working on setting up her restaurant. Will was with Sydney, discussing his NA meetings and Community Service and how he'd like to write an article on the life of a recovering addict from the inside, except that he couldn't because he was no longer a reporter. And Sydney was eating a sandwich and happy to be home. And suddenly, Will became silent, his eyes fixed on Sydney's mouth as she chewed the sandwich. He watched her part her lips and bring the bread into her mouth. He remembered a kiss, that seemed so long ago.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sydney asked him.  
  
Will shook his head. "Um, no," he stuttered. "Sydney, there is something I have to tell you. Sydney, Sydney, I love you."  
  
Will knew she heard him, over the ringing of the phone trying to cover the last three words. She saw the way her mouth opened in surprise. As if she'd never even guessed. But he watched her face soften after her initial hello. And he wondered who was on the other line.  
----  
  
Francie hired an assistant to help her set up the restaurant. The young man's name was Evan, and he had dark curly hair and a gap in his teeth that made her smile. Evan had a strong intuition, and observing Francie that afternoon he came to a conclusion.  
  
"Francie, you're in love, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, no. Don't be ridiculous!" She turned away. How could he have known.  
  
Evan looked upward and smiled, exposing his gap for all the world to see.  
----  
  
Sydney thanked the gods of telephone service which caused her phone to ring at that exact moment. It wasn't that she didn't have feelings for Will. She did. She just wasn't quite sure what type of feelings. She answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Sydney?" said Vaughn from the other end.  
  
Sydney felt herself relax. He was her guardian angel.  
  
"Sydney, I love you."  
----  
  
Suddenly Francie realized Evan must've thought she was in love with him! But it didn't matter. She was floating on a cloud. Tomorrow, she would see Zadrian.  
----  
  
Will saw Sydney's eyes widen. She heard her say, "Now isn't the best time to discuss this. I'm very very sorry." She saw her hang up the phone, turn to him and say, "I'm sorry Will but I have some thinking to do." She saw her walk outside. But it felt like it wasn't really happening, like it was all really part of a dream. God, she was beautiful.  
----  
  
What did Sydney mean, now isn't the best time? When would the best time be? He'd been holding those feelings in for ages, he couldn't stand it any longer! He knew she felt something for him, too. How long would he have to wait to hold her?  
----  
  
It was Friday evening. Sydney hadn't spoken to Vaughn or Will since The Incident. She wanted to tell Francie, about Will at least, but she couldn't think of anything besides this mysterious Zadrian. Sydney had to admit Francie looked very nice in her spaghetti strap red dress and matching shoes. And she was so excited!   
  
As time progressed, Francie's nervousness rose. Finally, the doorbell wrang, and Francie walked slowly to the door, turned the handle, and opened it. Sydney stood outside from view and tried to catch a glimpse of Francie's date.   
"Come on in, Zadrian," she heard Francie say. She stepped out of the way. Sydney brought a hand up to her mouth to stiffle a gasp.  
--------------------  
  
Ooh, the plot thickens! What's Sydney going to do? And who IS Zadrian? Please tell me what you think, and I promise to reveal Zadrian's identity in the next chapter. 


	4. the hang up

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, this is my first fic and I'm so glad some people like it! Thanks especially to those who mentioned the real colour of Vaughn's eyes. I'll try to say something about them being green in an upcoming chapter.  
Remember, this takes place after "Trust Me" and any resemblances to future episodes are intended for humor only.  
--------------------  
  
Francie looked from one face to the other. Both her friend and roommate and date were staring at each other, eyes wide and mouths open. "Do you two know each other?"  
  
"He, he, he works for the other bank!" Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"I work for a bank? A bank? I do not…"  
  
Sydney cut Zadrian with her icy glare. Francie was quite confused, until Zadrian spoke again, "I don't work for a bank! I wont for a financial institution!"  
  
To Francie's surprise, Sydney looked relieved. Than she said, "Francie come talk to me for a minute."  
  
Francie wasn't sure what to think. She looked from Zadrian to Sydney. Zadrian still looked shocked, and Sydney looked angry. "Zadrian, can you excuse me for a moment? You can come in and sit down if you'd like." She followed Sydney into the next room.  
  
"Now, Sydney, what is going on here?"  
  
"Francie, I hate to tell you this, but Zadrian… did he tell you what his last name is?"  
  
"No, but"  
  
"Oh well it isn't important. Anyway, he works for the other bank, 'financial institution', whatever. I'm thinking he knows you're my friend and he wants to get information from you. I don't think you should go out with him."  
  
"Sydney, that's silly! You saw how surprised he looked when he saw you there."  
  
"He's a good actor. And besides, he could kidnap you…."  
  
"Syd, you are being ridiculous. I don't see what your problem is! And look at him, he's cute!"  
  
"He's cute, but I'd pass if I were you. Francie, I'm serious. He's ruthless! He would do anything to harm the bank including hurt you!"  
  
"Sydney, you are taking it too seriously. It's just a date! And I'm going. I'll see you later." Francie turned around and left, following Zadrian out to his car.  
----  
  
Sydney dashed to the window and wrote down Sark/Zadrian/Zadrian Sark/whatever his name was licence plate number. Happy Will hadn't been there to witness what had occurred (seeing Sark again wouldn't do him any good) Sydney called Vaughn as quickly as she could.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vaughn, it's Sydney."  
  
"Sydney, about what I said the other day…"  
  
"Not now! This is important! You'll never believe me, but you'll have to. I'm telling the truth. Francie is out on a date with Sark!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Francie is on a date with Sark!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you, Syd. I just needed to hear it again."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Did you take a good look at his vehicle?"  
  
"I have his licence plate number." Sydney read the number off for him."  
  
"Sydney, you are amazing. We'll get a team on him right away."  
  
"Vaughn, wait! We can't let Francie find out about, well, you know. She thinks Sark is working for the 'other bank'. And I already think she's a bit suspicious. So we can't just have some guys come up and point guns in his face!"  
  
"You have a point. How about this, I get some people to follow them, and give them instructions not to make themselves noticed unless Francie appears to be in danger."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sydney, take a deep breath. It's going to be okay. I'll keep you posted."  
  
"Thank you."  
----  
  
"What did Sydney tell you?" Zadrian asked.  
  
"That you work for another bank and you'll try to get information from me, basically." Francie decided to leave out the bit about him being dangerous and ruthless.  
  
"You should know, your friend Sydney is very good, very very good, at what she does."  
  
"She doesn't really indulge me with the details. What do you do, Zadrian?"  
  
"Pretty much the same thing Sydney does, only for another organization."  
  
"Oh okay. Zadrian, what's you last name?"  
  
"Sark."  
  
Francie thought. The name sounded familiar. She remembered one night sometime after she found out about Charlie, and Sydney was asleep on the couch. Francie couldn't sleep so she sat in the living room and read. She noticed Sydney twitch and heard her say, "Vaughn! Sark's here!" in a panicked stricken voice. When she asked her about it later, Syd told her she didn't know anyone named Vaughn or Sark, that she must've made it up in a dream. If Sark really existed, who was Vaughn? And why didn't Sydney tell her the truth? She looked back at Zadrian. He smiled. He had such a beautiful smile.  
----  
  
Sydney sat next to the phone, waiting. Three times she reached for it, with the idea of calling Vaughn just to make sure everything was okay.  
  
The door opened and in walked Will. "Are you okay, Sydney?"  
  
Sydney opened her mouth to explain, but she didn't want Will to worry. His memories of Sark were more devastating than her own, and she didn't want to worry him. "I'm not sure I like this guy Francie is going out with tonight."  
  
Will raised his eyebrows. "What's he like?"  
  
"Well, he's cute, but he seems a little fishy."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be okay."  
  
Sydney nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"Sydney, would this be an okay time to talk about what happened earlier this week?"  
  
A mental image of Vaughn on the other end of her phone conversation concerning Francie flashed through her head, his forehead wrinkling in concern above his green eyes. She tried to suppress a small smile. "No, Will, I haven't finished thinking about it yet," she said, and walked out of the room.  
----  
  
Will saw her smile, but he didn't understand. If he made her smile, why couldn't she talk about it yet? The phone rang, Will answered.  
  
"Hello? Is Sydney there?" said the voice on the other end. A male voice. A concerned male voice. Sydney had another lover.   
  
"Just a minute," said Will. He hung up the phone.  
--------------------  
  
Well that's all the writing I can manage right now. Please respond! Thanks! 


	5. the choice

Vaughn sighed and redialed Sydney's number. Her friend Will had hung up on him. Will answered the phone again.  
  
"Listen, I need to talk to Sydney. It's important," Vaughn said  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"This is Vaughn. I think you've heard of me. Please put Sydney on the phone."  
  
----  
  
Will had to think of who Vaughn was, but then he remembered. Her handler at the CIA. One of the Good Guys. He sounded younger than he expected. He thought back to the picture frame. Could there be more to their relationship than protocol allowed? Sydney took the phone into the other room where Will couldn't hear. He wondered what they were talking about.  
  
----  
  
Sydney hated leaving Will in the dark about the situation, but she knew he would be terribly upset if he knew Francie was on a date with the man who had him tortured.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked Vaughn.  
  
"Sark took her to a dance club. They are dancing and seemingly enjoying each other's company. We'll see what happens."  
  
"What if it goes smoothly and they go out again? We can't keep having someone follow them all the time. Sark probably knows he has people following him, and if he was going to hold her hostage, he would wait until he was sure no one was following."  
  
"You have a point. Hopefully it wont come to that. Anyway, I just wanted to update you on the situation."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
----  
  
"What was that about?" Will asked Sydney when she returned.  
  
"Vaughn is concerned about something Sark is doing. Nothing to worry about though."  
  
Will thought Sydney looked pretty tense for something she didn't have to worry about.  
  
"Sydney, about what I said.." Will began again.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there is someone else."  
  
Will's heart sunk.  
  
----  
  
Sydney was surprised by the face she saw in her minds eyes when she told Will she was in love with someone else. But her thought quickly returned to Francie and her worries. She didn't even notice the crestfallen look on Will's face.  
  
----  
  
Francie was having the time of her life with the mysterious Zadrian. She couldn't believe when the time came for him to take her home. He kissed her goodnight at the door but before she went in he said, "Francie, I had an amazing time tonight. I wish I could see you again, but I live overseas and I must get back home to my friends and family. I am sorry." He grasped her hand. "I'll give you my address. Write me, promise?"  
  
Francie promised. She took the address from Zadrian and went inside.  
  
----  
  
Sydney sighed with relief when she saw her friend walk in the door safely. She couldn't help but glance out the window and see Sark walking to her car.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Great. I had an amazing time. Zadrian was fabulous. It's too bad he lives overseas and we can't go out again."  
  
Sydney tried not to smile as relief flooded her veins.  
  
"Oh, Francie," Sydney said. "I have to tell you something. It's kind of a secret so we have to make sure Will doesn't hear."  
  
"Okay!" said Francie excitedly. "What is it?"  
  
And Sydney told Francie was about who it was she thought of when talking to Will.  
  
----  
  
Sydney walked into Marshall's office first thing when arriving at SD-6 the next day.  
  
"Um, oh, Sydney, Hi! Um, what's up?"  
  
She took a piece of candy from his dish and sat down in his inflatable chair.  
  
"Hey, Marshall, how would you like to go out sometime?" she said, smiling.  
  
THE END  
  
-----------  
  
Sorry this took me so long to get the end up. I had it done way before this, I don't know what the problem was. My apologies! 


End file.
